


Go Devils!

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Beca learns something surprising about Emily





	Go Devils!

**Author's Note:**

> Bemily week Day 6 - Cheer Captain / Marching Band (not a High School AU)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The hotel room after party for her first solo performance was ... different. Beca wasn't surprised everyone was drunk on their last night in Europe. She was a little surprised that they all went along with Amy's modified version of Truth or Dare that basically turned into "Let's make each other tell embarrassing stories". 

Amy just said, "Well, you met my father, so...". Flo started a story, but nothing they sounded any different than things she would say on a Tuesday. Lily, or rather Esther, recounted how she was mortified one time she went to Sunday school as a little girl and had forgotten her bible at home. Esther, was still going to take some getting used to.

Beca revealed that she had been a band nerd in high school. Aubrey couldn't think of anything worse than pukegate. Chloe relayed a really disturbing story from the vet clinic. Emily was a head cheerleader in high school. This was information Beca definitely wanted to find out more about.

Cynthia Rose explained why her marriage never went through a few years back. It had something to do with tequila, a card game and Stacie Conrad.

Jessica relayed how just a month ago, she and Ashley had broken up because of a really stupid misunderstanding. 

"Aww, we all make mistakes," Chloe cooed as she gave Jessica a reassuring pat. 

"Wait, you and Ashley were dating? Since when?" Beca asked.

"Wait, you're Jessica and she's Ashley? Since when? Amy asked.

It turned out that they had been together since before auditions and that everything was fine between them now. Of course, anyone with eyes should have known "Jessley" were together, but some relationships would really surprise some people.

***

A giggling Emily pulled Beca into the room and quickly closed and locked the door. 

"What are you...?" Beca started but seeing Emily's outfit all she could say was "Oh." Real smooth Mitchell. 

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when I mentioned being a cheerleader.

Beca tried to swallow, but her throat felt particularly dry at the moment. "Um, why exactly do you have that packed?"

Emily blushed. "Honestly, it was a mistake. I had it mixed in with my Bella outfits that Aubrey had asked me to bring along for costume ideas. But since you and I have been... getting closer on this tour, I thought I would surprise you."

"Well, you succeeded," Beca replied with a wink.

"Oh, this isn't the surprise." Beca's heart stopped for a minute. "Oh, I mean well it is, but... just stand there, you'll see."

Emily went over to her night table and started a song on her cell phone.

A few beats in, Beca was bopping her head. "I know this song." She felt her eyes widen as Emily started moving. At first, she was simply mesmerized by the movement, but then it clicked as Emily finished. "I feel like should be wearing a sheriff's uniform. I know that routine. Did you seriously...? How did you know Wynonna Earp was my TV favorite show?"

Emily grinned and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "I took a guess. I thought it was a coincidence when you kept calling Chicago a Bobo, but then you kept saying way hot and giggling every time Evermoist stepped on stage. I took a shot, either way I thought you would appreciate it."

Beca played the scene from the show in her head again. "So, are you wearing...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emily giggled and gave a Beca a light kiss before ushering her out the door. "Wish me luck on my GRE!"


End file.
